


all i see is red

by starykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a good leader, Fluffy, I really tried my best, Jealous Minho, M/M, Minho is sad, a lil angsty, a poorly written kissing scene, but srsly, i've never written anything like this before so i applegiz, im so sorry minho, it almost cost my heart, it gets cringy at the end, it has a happy ending js, its all sunshine and unicorns iswear, its short though so no worries, jisung is a soft bub okay, just a itty bitty amount of self doubt, kinda touch starved, really i do, rly its okay, theres a hint of fairy dust too, wanted to write smut but I FELT WEIRD OKAY, work on you're advicing skills chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starykids/pseuds/starykids
Summary: jisung ignores minho. heartbreak ensues.





	all i see is red

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot! has no relation to the 'paradise' series.  
> -  
> hi, this is my first time posting on ao3, and i dont really understand how this works fjkfkla forgive me. i've read a whole bunch of skz fanfics and they're all so good and i really just wanted to try writing my own uwu. pls enjoy and leave feedback uwu thanks ;3  
> 

minho was hopelessly in love. he always thought of the well-being of his squirrel like boyfriend. he always fed him, provided comfort for him, and drown him with undeniable love. and they knew it could hurt them if they were found out - they weren't supposed to be dating. but here they were making several red points; dating, dating a boy, dating a member. 

 

it could ruin them, it could ruin the team, it could ruin the company's status. one argument could end everything - they would stop talking to each other, which will lead to communication problems within the group, which will lead to productivity problems, which will lead to eventually getting kicked out of the group and being criticized by their fans.

but they're still taking the risk - the entire group is actually. everyone in the group know - and accepts them. they were lucky and thankful.

they try to stay away from arguments. with their entire career on the line, who wouldn't? they combat any problems as soon as it arises. and it works out totally fine - well, atleast it did for the past 6 months. now, as they were being overworked with their uprising popularity, they are suffering with an unbearing exhaustion. this called for a huge amount of comfort and minho sought only to his boyfriend for that comfort. but something was wrong. the boy he was hopelessly in love with was avoiding him.

-

at night, usually jisung would leave his room to go by minho and cuddle. cuddling was always accepted because it took minho's stress away. but one night, jisung didn't go to minho. that night, minho didn't get any sleep - clouded by guilt thinking he hurt his baby boy, 'did i do something that made him uncomfortable?'

the following day, minho didn't ask jisung about it. after continuously beating himself up, he came to the conclusion that jisung probably wasn't feeling well and was too tired to move. 'if he doesn't come over tonight, i'll go to check up on him.' he knows their schedule has been packed, and they - especially 3racha - were working hard. he knew his boyfriend would've been tired, so he didn't pay no mind to it.

the following night, jisung didn't go to minho. true to his self-promise, he made his way quietly through the dorm towards jisung, hyunjin and seungmin's room. outside the door, he heard sounds coming from inside the room - giggling. they were all up, talking and giggling. minho's heart dropped just a bit - jisung didn't even tell him goodnight and here he was, fully awake giggling with the others.

he opened the door and told them to go to bed, that they had a busy day tomorrow. a series of 'yes hyung's were passed. minho hummed, and waited for them to go to their respected beds, making sure that they were actually going to sleep. before leaving, his gaze lingered on his boyfriend, who shot him a small smile and mouthed goodnight. returning the gesture, he closed the door and made his way back to his room.

minho's heart dropped more - he didn't get a kiss goodnight. not even a hug or a kiss blown. jisung stopped going by minho's room.

-

one week later, minho was riled up. jisung was sending him in a blinding fit jealous fury. it was one thing to stop going by minho's room at night, (minho understood that jisung did not literally belong to him and he has other relationship besides the one with minho. he knew that jisung was having fun with his friends and minho was glad that his boyfriend was happy. he isn't that kind of boyfriend that wanted jisung's attention for himself) but it was another thing to stop kissing him - even if its just a peck - and hugging him. and to add a juicy, red cherry on the top; jisung plain out ceased to touch minho. even brushing their thighs together seemed to make him uncomfortable.

waht irked minho wasn't that, though. it was the fact that jisung was clinging to all the other members, specifically hyunjin, smothering them with hugs and small kisses, holding their hands, smiling at them and laughing uncontrollably at their jokes. minho wanted to think- no, he knew it was totally platonic. however, with the exhaustion of being over-worked along with the deprivation of affection and comfort from his boyfriend made him think irrationally - as in 'he's gotten sick and tired of me and wants to move on to someone better, someone that's worth him.' kind of irrational.

and although they still talked like how they did before 'avoid minho and deprive him from affection', flirting was an absoulute no. before minho started doubting his self-worth to jisung, he would send jisung flirty eyes and raised his eyebrows jokingly suggestive, send kissy faces at him. before, when their relationship was sunshine and rainbows (oh, how he missed the rainbows), jisung would return the gesture or squeal like a lovestruck girl who got a wink from her crush (the irony)

but as the distance between grew, jisung would send him a tight smile and turn his back to do something else. and it hurts minho so much. he thinks their relationship is falling apart and now that they were heavily scheduled, there was no time to have a private conversation.

-

the internal battle among mrs. heartbreak, miss jealousy and mr. minho didn't go unnoticed. the situation is affecting him in ways he wishes it wasn't. for example, his dancing.

he's the best dancer of the team, labelled the dancing machine by his fans, the (un)holy man with powerful movemens, and he was having problems. problems with an one minute choreography for a very important special stage.

his team members were beyond worried. "minho?" they would say amongst themselves, "the same minho who learnt the first half of the my pace choreo in 5 hours? that minho's having problems with a choreo?"

and it's not any baby problems he's having. they've been learning the dance for two days now and minho is messing up simple moves. he knows his body is tense and he knows he's been moving a lot more sloppier. he just wishes his team members don't call him out on it.

but when chan tells them to go on a break and calls minho outside to talk, minho knows what's going to come and he becomes annoyed. annoyed with the choreo, annoyed with the pity gazes, annoyed with the whispering, annoyed with feelings, annoyed with himself, annoyed with jisung.

outside was cold. the breeze weaved through minho's hair, relaxing him a bit.

"what's up with you?" no hesitation. it was straight to the point. minho sighed, what is up with him?

"i honeslty don't know, hyung. i just feel empty."

a pause. minho knows he doesn't have to elaborate. chan is their leader, and he has hawk eyes. he knows that chan sees what's going on, he knows chan sees the internal battle minho is having with himself. he hears an exhale of air.

"you're drowning yourself in jealously and you're not talking to him about it. do you think that it'll work out if you leave this unsaid? i know you love him, but this is affecting you in all the negative ways minho. i suggest you think about it long and hard; is he doing this on purpose or is it unintentional? we have a day off after the stage tomorrow, take that time to talk to him about it. figure out if it's healthy to move on with him. you may love him and he may love you but sometimes, love can be toxic."

minho broke down half-way through. his shoulders were shaking furiously because he knew. he knew that his relationship may be going haywire. and the thought scared him. he sniffled and nodded, his head facing the ground, in an attempt to hide his face from chan. he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard chan tell him to be back in the practise room in five minutes. the warmth of his leader's hands left, and minho was standing by himself, crying because one of the greatest things that ever happened to him was going to possibly leave him.

he wiped his eyes and looked up to the sky - it was gray, quite similar to how he was feeling. he sniffled, feeling much more lighter as he got his feelings out with the tears, but his heart is empty. he made his way back inside, gust of wet wind hit the back of his legs. he walked defeated towards the practise room. he slapped both his cheeks repeatedly, sniffled, wiped his face and breathed in and out 3 times.

he walked inside the room, where chan shot him a sympathetic gaze and everyone else's eyes filled with worry were trained on him. he caught jisung looking at him with a small smile that was meant to comfort him, but he ignored it. clearing his throat he looked at himself through the mirror, avoiding eye contact with all of his members, "let's perfect this performance."

his members made noises of agreement and the tense atmoshpere faded. he missed jisung's crushed face and began reciting the moves of the dance. he stayed in the practise room that night not thinking about jisung's fear of thunderstorms.

-

jisung quietly crawled into minho's room, seeking comfort and his boyfriend's loving head kisses to help combat the raging storm it had. he found his boyfriend's bed empty and thats where jisung started to cry. he crawled on minho's bed and hugged his pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend as he tried to keep his noises at bay.

when minho finally arrived back at the dorm at an ungodly hour in the morning, jisung was gone.

-

the performance went well. minho danced fluidly, as if he hadn't had any problem with the choreo. their fans rooted for them and he smiled for the first time in two weeks. the stage was his happy place. it made him forget all his problems and even though he was running on 4 hours of sleep, and a mind clouded by heartbreak, he felt energetic and care-free.

he waved goodbye to their fans and made way to the van that took them home. he sat in the front with chan and woojin and they discussed excitedly about events that took place. they said goodnight to their manager and made their way back to the dorm. while waiting for his turn to bathe, minho felt exhaustion creep up on him. he stayed the previous night, practising the choreo to perfect it for his team, for their fans.

after finally cleansing his skin from all the sweat that was built up on his body, he was too tired to even throw a shirt on. clad in boxers, he made his way to his bed. as soon as his head touched his pillow he was out. the last thought he had was that he was glad tomorrow was their day off.

-

jisung was biting his lips off. it was 10a.m and all his members were out doing god knows what. they were all ecastic that they had a day off, and made plans with each other to go out to eat or shop or watch movies. he was home alone with his boyfriend. they had the entire dorm to themselves. if the air between them weren't tense and awkward he knew they'd be eating together, talking, watching movies, cuddling.

'its all my fault'. if it weren't for his raging hormones, they wouldn't be in this mess. he knew he was avoiding minho like plague and he knew the effect it had on his boyfriend. he shoud've talked to minho about it as soon as he realised that their relationship was going falling apart. he should've, but he didn't.

he was too embarrassed. what was he going to tell minho? that he's been thinking about him in the most unholy ways every day? that he wanted to jump his bones everytime he saw him? that all he could think about was that he want- no, needs- minho to mark his entire body and brand it as his own? no way, he had thought, its way too embarrassing. but if he knew that it was going to affect them in this way, he would've put his feelings aside and tell minho about it.

jisung knew that this was their leader's doing. when chan and minho went to talk outside the practise room the day before, he knew their leader suggested they talked. that's why they were the only two at home. jisung breathed in and out and decided that he should stop being a coward and confront minho first. he should tell minho why he avoided him before minho breaks it off.

-

minho woke up to the sound of someone quietly calling his name. he groaned in protest and covered his face with the blanket. the person called him louder this time. he told them to go away. all he wanted to do was sleep.

and then he heard sob. the sob turned into hysterical crying and he felt a weight on his body. he threw the blanket off his face only to be met with jisung's beautiful face morphed into hurt and pain. worried, he forgot the previous emotions he had, sat up and wrapped his arms around him. jisung's head was resting on minho's neck. minho rubbed jisung's back and sighed against jisung's hair, "what's wrong, bab- sung?"

he couldn't call jisung 'baby'. jisung isn't his anymore.

jisung's cries became louder, "no, h-hyung! i-i don't wanna go away! please - i'm so so-rry!" the boy was shaking and hiccuping. minho stopped soothing jisung's back, and pulled away. jisung eyes opened in fear and opened his mouth to say something, but minho beat him to it, "you knew what you were doing?"

minho's heart felt like it stopped beating. jisung was intentionally hurting him? minho felt a wave of rage flow through him. he was the one being hurt, but jisung's the one crying, seeking comfort? "get off me." he said it coldly. he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

jisung sniffled, his cries stopped but his eyes still glassy, "no. let - let me tell yo-u why."

minho shook his head firmly. he didn't want to hear the reason. for all he knows, jisung probably fell in love with someone else. "i don't want to hear anything. get off me now, jisung."

jisung stayed put. although minho's cold voice is scaring him, although he is ashamed to say the reason - he has to talk. he has be confident and tell minho why. he doesn't want to lose him. so he sucked up his remaining self-respect and tried to bring forth some confidence, "no. i said, no. listen to me. please." he cupped minho's face with his hands and made the older boy look at him. his heart dropped at the stone cold way minho's face was morphed.

he didn't say anything and jisung took it as a sign to continue,"i avoided you because," his heart was beating quickly and he whined, its so embarrassing, "because i want you. in every way possible." he saw minho take an inhale. well since you already started, you might as well continue, his conscience told him.

"i've been thinking of the way that you- you move your body. the way you roll your body, the way that you look at me cockly, knowing that i'm watching you. it-it makes me feel tha-t you can dominate me without even trying," jisung let out a breath, "you have so much control over your body and- that excites me. h-yung, it excites me so much! you don't even have to do something sensual, you could- you could just be stretching and i'd feel my pan-," jisung's head fell, breaking the eye contact he had with minho, embarrassment etching itself under his skin.

with his confidence leaving him to fend on his own, he spoke much softer now, more submissive, "and your eyes - the way they glint when you're dancing. it shows the confidence you have and its so alluring. especially when its s-sexy, you always look so-so hot, so enticing and it just- it sends me over the edge, hyung! the way your hands look when you're running them against your thighs, it makes me w-onder on what-" his voice cracks and it feels like his heart his pushing harder against his chest.

he's ready to bury himself, but he continues, "that shows me how much control you have over me - over my body. and it scares me because i don't ever know when you're going to leave me or if you'll just use me for my body. i-i love you minho hyung. so much that it hurts. so much that i hurt you." he ended it softly, and he's not sure if minho heard him but his doubts were chased away when minho grabbed his chin, making their eyes meet again.

"so this is what happened," minho murmmered. jisung whined and shifted, "hyung, don't tease me." minho smirked as it finally dawned on him at how much control he does have over jisung. "oh baby," minho let his head drop on jisung's shoulder and he breathed out, feeling smug when he felt his boyfriend shiver. 'so it was all because he was horny - not because he was bored of me.' minho felt his ego boost - never would he have thought that jisung was constantly hot and bothered because of him.

he kissed jisung's neck softly, "i thought you were bored of me, sungie," he continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to jisung's jaw, smirking when he heard the younger boy's breath hitch, " i could've sworn that you fell in love with someone else," his lips trailed back down to jisung's shoulder and sucked softly on the skin, gaining a soft mewl from the boy on him, "i was so frightened baby - i thought you didn't want me anymore," he moved his head away from jisung's body to watch his face. his teeth were pulled in between his lips, his eyes were shot closed and his face was beet red. cute.

minho forcefully turned jisung's head to the side, kneading his hand in the latter's hair while he pressed butterfly kisses on the boy's cheek. his lips made way to jisung's ears and he pulled on the younger's hair, drawing a soft moan and minho hummed, "didn't know that it was because you wanted me so much. i'm so happy, sung. you're all mine."

jisung let out the sweetest sound ever at that and minho felt him nodding, "yes, yes hyung. all yours - yours." his voice went several pitches higher and minho felt proud. he pulled back and jisung stopped breathing when he saw the look of absoulute adoration and lust in minho's eyes. his lips curled up when minho shot him the biggest smile ever, "all mine baby," minho nuzzled his nose, "and i'm all yours."

jisung nodded fevershly to that, and moved his head to finally kiss minho, but minho turnt his head and gently pushed jisung off. before the pain of rejection could settle in, minho sent him a playful gaze, "that's nasty jisung, i haven't even brushed my teeth yet." jisung made a sound of protest while minho laughed, walking towards the bathroom, "but i love all of you!" minho laughed harder at that and jisung blushed.

he heard the water turn on, and decided that he should get up and make breakfast. jisung smiled giddly and thought that it wasn't such a bad thing confessing his dirty thoughts.

-

after they ate breakfast and cleaned up, they put on a movie. the t.v wasn't too loud but it was high enough to hear what was happening. jisung was on his boyfriend's lap, eyes fixated on the screen. minho on the other hand, was watching the younger with a smile on his face. he couldn't believe that he almost lost him. he smiled when he remembered what his squirel like boyfriend told him.

'my hands, huh' minho smirked when an idea came to his head. he lifted his hands slowly from his boyfriend's hips, putting it on his thighs, as he connected his lips onto the younger boy's neck. "h-hyung!" he heard jisung pause the movie and he smiled into his neck. good, now i have his full attention. minho hummed in response and jisung shivered at the vibrations, "what are you doing, hyung?" it came out in a breath and minho growled in content. he was really happy that he could make jisung submit to him easily.

minho removed his lips from jisung's neck and looked down to where his palms were. jisung had nice thighs. it was perfectly toned and the shorts he was wearing showed off the beautiful honey-coated skin. squeezing the skin, he answered softly, "giving you what you've been dreaming about." he removed his hands from jisung's thigh, "or maybe you dont want it?"

jisung whined in protest and twisted around to face minho. the older could see clearly the want in his boyfriend's eyes, but he wants him to beg for it. jisung grabbed minho's hands and placed it on both of his thighs, dangerously close to his ass. minho raised his eyebrow in a questioning way, softly kneading the muscle, "what is that you want, baby?"

jisung's eyes closed, and he screamed inwardly,"d-on't make me say it, hyung. it's embarrassing." minho chuckled softly, and removed his hands from jisung's thighs. "open your eyes, sungie. look at me and tell me what you want." he said it softly, but the tone he used was far from it.

jisung's eyes fluttered open, his eyes were teary; from embarrassment or exictement, minho didn't know - all he knew was that he looked pretty and edible. "hy-ung," he whined, shifting on minho's lap, stopping when he felt hardness under him, "please make me yours. mark me - my neck, my chest, my thighs, my everything. make it known that i'm yours, please! punish me for being a bad boy," his head was facing the ceiling, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were tainted pink. his neck was beared for minho, "please punish me, hyung."

minho said nothing. he roughly moved jisung's face towards his, and slammed their lips together. minho worked jisung's mouth open and explored it, relishing the natural sweetness of him. minho pulled back, drawing a low whine from jisung. he answered him breathlessly, drunk on the way jisung made him feel, "anything for you, my love."

and thus he delved right back into the boy, forever embedding the sweet color of red into his mind; the red of fury and love.

/end.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i dont believe that this pairing is 'real'. please understand that ships are just made from fans' fantasies and are not really true. 
> 
> thank you for readingugh >~< if any of you prettys can help a poor soul write making out scenes pls feel free to assist IM ALL EARs/  
> i am sO sorry for the cringe ending i rly wanted to incoperate the title into the story itself because i feel like it goes really well with the story and the different amt of feelings poor leeknow had to withstand but i didn't know how to make it lesS cringy so- im just sorry okay LOL  
> hope you guys stay safe uwu bYe


End file.
